garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah
Name: Jeremiah ~Lives-On~; "Bullfrog"; You dumb Russian Bastard *'Former Names': Andrei ~Breaks-the-Circle~; Mikael Elliot Viktorovitch Tkachyov, ~Strikes-with-Thunder's-Might~ (birth name, pre-Break with the Past); ~Turns-to-Fights~ (cub name at Broken Prairie) *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Ahroun *'Tribe': Bone Gnawer *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': March 29th, 1991 *'Packs': None *'Positions': Former Shadow Lord. Not supposed to be here. Exiled irritable Anruth. Gone. Misc *'Creation Date': January 30, 2012 *'Creation Rank': Cliath *'Departure Date': March 24, 2012 (exiled as Anruth) *'Arrival Date': February 15, 2013 *'Departure Date': March 31, 2014 *Jeremiah also came back for the early part of 2015, and left again, promptly, in mid-July. *'Arrival Date': July 6, 2016 *'Departure Date: '''died, January 4, 2017 *'Logs''': Here Notes Jeremiah seems to be a quite recent addition to St. Claire's homeless population. Close-lipped, keeping to himself, and dangerous-enough appearing to scare off most humans, there's no denying Jeremiah's Shadow Lord heritage. Most recently, Jeremiah's been Anruth on the East Coast doing cleanup work and disaster relief... until the Umbra dumped him back in St. Claire, right in front of Cate. On March 2nd, 2013, he was Judged and punished by Jack Salem and Paula Speaks-Through-Pager for his dishonorable and foolish actions while he was a Shadow Lord, with Maddie and Lefty as witnesses. He's been Jackaled for an indeterminate period of time, or until he leaves for good… which doesn't seem to be happening, although the Anruth has been doing a good job at laying low, not making waves, and being helpful and useful to his tribe while he's here. On March 31st, 2014, after much time of being on the edges of the city and involved only with his Tribe — having protected some of the edges of the city, done minor things, but nothing of great note to those other than the Bone Gnawers — Jeremiah left without asking for his punishment to be withdrawn, returning to Las Vegas once more, and thus far, hasn't come back. Except of course that for whatever reason it might be, Jeremiah didn't stay away for good… coming back. Go figure. He once again returned to St. Claire in early 2015, interacting mostly with his tribe and few others… and then he left again. And then he came back, hanging around the outskirts of the city and interacting with very few people for quite a while. ((write the rest of this later)) On January 4th, 2017, he and Felix joined a scouting party into the parking structure of the hospital where the ooze is. They drew the attention of the ooze and whatever else was down there and Jeremiah died fighting a gigantic mutated bear thing before they were all transported out of there. The Past As Eli, he came to St. Claire from the fallen Sept of Broken Prairie, in Pueblo CO, bring trouble with him and making a fair number of mistakes along the way, as well as finding out that he was related to the Garou who had fallen and were responsible for the destruction of his home sept. After things came to light, a failed attempt to Break With the Past, and being confined to Equinox's pack territory in the Scarred forest, Andrei left town, Anruth and exiled by Little Silvertip. He'd made few friends in the Hidden Walk, but on Kaz's advice went down to Las Vegas to look into a clean start, leaving no hints as to his destination when he left St. Claire. OOC Stats of note: PB 4, Charisma 3, App 3, Rage 6, WP 7, Perception 1. Category:Ahroun Category:Cliath Category:Bone Gnawers Category:Past PCs Category:Dead